


As long as you want me

by pao_2019



Series: Snapshots [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pao_2019/pseuds/pao_2019
Summary: On a regular Saturday at Steve and Danny's house, Grace receives news that will change her future.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Snapshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543684
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	As long as you want me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set on the universe I'm creating on "Snapshots" is set way before "Love, peace, rainbows and puppies"
> 
> Thank you very much for reading my stories, it means a lot to me. I know they need a lot of work but believe when I say that I write them with my heart. 
> 
> English is not my first language, sorry for all the mistakes.
> 
> I don't own Hawaii 5-0 CBS does.

It was a lovely Saturday morning in Hawai, Danny was in the kitchen drinking his first cup of coffee for the day, enjoying the quiet. Since he and Steve began their life together his world was now full of little rituals, rituals that meant everything to him and Saturday morning rituals were de best of all. Steve would wake up before dawn, he would give Danny a sweet and tender kiss on the forehead. Danny would pretend to be annoyed, he would call him some names, Steve would throw some nasty words back and then they would make love slowly, tenderly with no rush. After that Steve would put his bathing suit on and he would go to wake up Grace so the two of them could go swimming. Danny would enjoy some more minutes of precious sleep before waking up to continue his day. He would pick up his underwear from the floor, he would put one of Steve’s Navy shirts (he is a sappy bastard who loves to wear his husband’s clothes, sue him) and then he would go to the kitchen to start breakfast, a huge pile of chocolate chip pancakes because “some days it is ok to forget being a healthy nut Steven” and Danny would do all of that with a stupid smile on his face.

However, that year’s Saturdays were covered with a little bit of sadness. That year would be the last year Graces was going to spend with them. His Monkey was getting ready to go to college. They discussed the possibility of her staying in Hawai, attending Honolulu University which was a great school, but his Gracie had all the qualifications to go to any school she wants it. She was a great student, an amazing cheerleader, her times with the swimming team were not bad at all and she had more hours of community service than any teenager he knew. Plus, she was the daughter of a decorated police officer and a National hero (amazing topics for her college essay). The truth was she could really go to any school she wanted, money would not be a problem, Steve and he would take care of that. He knew Gracie’s goals were set on California, so even if his heart would get broken in a thousand pieces he was ready to accept his daughter's decision.

When Danny finished cooking breakfast, he grabbed the newspaper and went outside to wait for his favorite people, seated on “his chair” in front of the ocean. If someone would have asked him 9 years ago how he imagined his life in the future, he would never think it would be like the one he has except for Grace. If he was sure of something it was that Grace was everything to him, that he would do anything humanly possible and sometimes even the impossible to make her happy. The fact she was becoming this beautiful, intelligent, wise and wonderful woman made him believe he didn’t fail as a father.

_Good morning Danno. _Danny heard his daughter yelled to him as soon as she got out of the water. Steve was right beside her.

_Well Good morning to you too Monkey. Did you and Aquaman here present, found any new sea creatures on your deep water adventures? _Steve only give him a big eyeroll. Grace hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

_Breakfast is ready…go on, go on and take a shower and you…you…stop making a mess of my kitchen, there are water and sand everywhere…disgusting…just disgusting. _

_Uh Danny since when is YOUR kitchen? _Steve teased his husband.

_Since you decided to bribe me to marry you with half of your house, the kitchen is on my part. Sorry babe nothing you can do about it. Go on now, breakfast is getting cold. _

While Danny was setting the table, he heard the ring of their mailman. Minutes later he went outside to pick up the mail and it was then when he saw it. A huge yellow enveloped addressed to Grace Williams with Stanford University’s logo on the label. His heart broke on a thousand pieces. He knew what the enveloped meant. 

_Come on Williams keep your shit together. _Danny said to himself while he was trying to battle the tears forming on his eyes.

He took the envelope and left it on the kitchen island, where he was sure Grace will see it as soon as she came to get breakfast.

When he saw his daughter, he got closer to her and he hugged her as tight as he could.

_Danno loves you, you know that, right?_

_Hey I love you too Dad, what is going on?_

_The mail is here, I left something for you in the kitchen._ He retreated to the living room, leaving his daughter alone with her future.

One look into Danny’s watery eyes and Steve knew what was going on.

_Everything is going to be ok, please believe me baby. We have miles saved, we can visit her whenever we want. That kid loves us Danny. She is not going to forget about us. She fucking loves us baby, never forget that. _

Danny just kissed him.

_Oh my God, oh my God, Danno, Dad…I got in, I got in…I’m going to Stanford. _

It hurt them to know that in a few months their daughter would be leaving them, she was the light of their life no reason to deny that but knowing that she was attending such a prestigious university, that she could fulfill her dream of studying medicine and that she would do it with an almost complete scholarship made them feel that nothing mattered, that everything would be fine.

When all the excitement runoff, they seat to eat breakfast. Grace ate quickly, she was ready to call her mom and all her friends. Danny and Steve cleaned up the kitchen in silence, each of them lost on their own thoughts.

Later that day while Danny was making dinner, one of Grace’s favorite meals to celebrate, Steve went out to the lanai to watch the sunset. Beer in hand and seated on “his” chair he was surprised when he felt Grace sitting next to him on Danny’s chair. He took her hand on his and squeezed it gently.

_You are going to take care of him right Dad?_

_Uh_

_My Danno…you are going to take care of him when I leave for California, right?_

_Aw Grace-face you don't even have to ask me that, you know, that right?_

_I know, I know is just that we have always been Danno and I against the world, you know. When mom left him, he was devastated but he left everything to follow me here, to be with me. I know he is happy for me, Dad, I know he so, so proud of me, but I also know this is killing him with sadness. I cannot go to California knowing that is me who makes him sad._

_Sweetheart, you have to understand something, your Danno is always going to hurt for you. Since the moment he saw you for the first time your Dad promised himself he would always take care of you, that he would always be there for you no matter what. Your dad is sad not because you are leaving, he is sad because he is not going to be able to protect you, because he is not going to be there all the time to keep you from falling, to tell you everything is going to be alright. But Grace, your father is so, so happy for you right now. Knowing you and your little brother are fulfilling your dreams it’s what makes him wake up every morning. _

_I like to think you have something to do with that too Dad. _

Before Steve was able to answer Danny was calling them for dinner.

After checking out the alarm, turning off all the lights and drinking one last glass of water, Steve went upstairs to find Danny. The man in question was already in bed, his broad shoulders resting against the headboard, he was trying to read a book without much luck.

_“You are a very lucky bastard McGarrett”_ Steve thought to himself while he looked at Danny who was frowning in concentration trying to make sense of his book.

Steve got ready to bed, remove the covers and snuggled against Danny, kissing his forehead before bringing him closer with a hug.

_I love you, you know that right_

_Of course, I do, I love you too. What is this about? I'm not complaining, just wondering. _

_I'm not going anywhere_

_mmm…ok…good to know…babe what is going on?_

_I just want you to know that you are not alone, is not only you against the world anymore babe, I'm here for you…with you… as long as you want me_

_Oh babe…I know…I know…_ Was the only thing Danny was able to say before he kissed Steve. His baby was leaving but he was not alone anymore. He had his son the other light of his life and the love of his life was by his side. He was not alone anymore. They were going to be ok after Grace’s departure, they were going to be more than ok.


End file.
